Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{11}}{3^{-9}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{3^{11}}{3^{-9}} = 3^{11-(-9)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{11}}{3^{-9}}} = 3^{20}} $